An explosive event can cause significant trauma to a vehicle and/or a vehicle's occupants. In order to protect the occupants of the vehicle from shrapnel and blast emanating from an explosive such as a bomb, mine or improvised explosive device (IED), some vehicles comprise armour.
The armour may protect the occupants against injury caused directly from the shrapnel and blast effects. However, depending upon the size of the explosive, some aspects of the vehicle (such as the floor of the vehicle if the explosion occurs underneath the vehicle) can be very heavily damaged. Furthermore, an explosion underneath or to the side of a vehicle may cause the vehicle to accelerate rapidly into the air, resulting in injury to the occupants either when being accelerated upwards or when the vehicle lands on the ground.